


The Blessing of Punishment

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank being Frank, Frank is a slut, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murderous Lover Series, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!David, Top!Quentin, Voyeurism, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Frank's punishment for messing with Evan's stuff comes with a pleasant surprise ;)





	The Blessing of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is set before the endgame collapse was implemeted.

** Pov David: **  
To think that everything end everyone was ar all times nothing more but a monster, a cruel being of neverending bloodlust and the unyielding desire to soak the dirt beneath their feet in liquid crimson was something almost akin to heresy. Well...no, it was not this easy. No one, whether predator or prey, was only one thing. They all had multiple layers to make up who they were.

David was a man of simple thoughts. He was by no means dull or uneducated, he just preferred to keep his mind to himself when it came to more serious topics.  
Most of the others had made up their mind when it came to the creatures lurking in the shadows. The hunters were nothing but hellspawns to them, brought here only to torment them and make them suffer over and over again in this twisted purgatory, the false reality. David was almost fully convinced this could in no way be the real world. 

Even if those they faced each and every time the Entity called kept putting them on dirty meathooks, slashed their bodies and trapped them within the foul basement, he did still feel something one could almost call 'Empathy' for these creatures. For some more than for others.  
Ultimately, he didn't really care who they were and what they did. David loved the challenge and the chance to prove his value as a protector to the group. 

Although some were so close to human beings, it was almost unsettling. There were some with supernatural powers, which at first had unsettled the Englishman more but in the end it...kind of frightened him just how normal some of them appeared, especially that group of brats with their pocket knives and the new guy, the one who wielded crows like a madman.

David furrowed his brows in thought of the new Killer and briefly ran a hand over his eyes as he shuddered at the still fresh memory of having his eyeballs ripped out by viscious birds. Claudette announcing to the group just who the guy was...left the camp in awkward silence. No one truly believed that Jake could betray them like this. It took a great toll on Nea, she had been closest to the quiet Saboteur. It had been days now and she just...had not spoken since, her eyes red and puffy as she sat in the shadows and cried her eyes out over the permanent loss of her friend.

The Entity called out to them, albeit it was more of a whisper within their minds. David locked eyes with Quentin who shot back a grim look. They both knew they would have to go for the next trial. Alongside them stood Meg and Kate, their faces equally grim. None of them wanted to face their former friend, not after what David had told them about his experience.

Especially Quentin seemed uneasy, he too had been rather close with Jake. Maybe not as close as Nea who had actually managed to get the Saboteur out of his shell quite a bit but apparently none of them had truly known what was going on inside the asian boy's head. 

The goddess consumed their unwilling bodies within her fog and brought them away, the warmth of the campfire was nothing but a faint echo as their visions went dark, more or less prepared for their next trial. 

The Yamaoka Estate was quiet, apart from the occasional caw of a crow and the rustling of bamboo as the wind gently brushed over its leafs. David released a breath he did not know he'd been holding in and quietly peaked around the corner of the residence to see if he could spot someone in the distance. Sure enough, Quentin was carefully walking among the flora as he silently made his way towards a generator to work on.  
David was about to join his friend when the heartbeat came, a safe indicator of an approaching predator. One thing he immediatly noticed when the Legion came into view was how unusually slow the guy was today. He was limping and seemed to struggle putting weight on his left foot. 

Quentin easily got away as the Killer appeared unable to hunt properly. In fact, the insomniac teen was a bit quicker on his feet than the other and slipped out of view. David sighed in both relief and annoyance. He was relieved Quentin was able to get away unharmed but annoyed at the lacking performance of the Killer. He loved the challenge. If there was no real danger, this would be a boring trial.

** Pov Frank: **  
The Entity calling to him had been a dread. Usually, he quite enjoyed the hunt but in his condition it was going to be a nightmare. Bamboo slapped in his face as soon as he felt himself being transported onto the hunting grounds. So, Yamaoka Estate it was. Great.

Frank carefully took a few steps, wincing in agony each and every time he put too much weight on his ankle. Sally had bandaged it tightly to support it, to help him move around during the hunt. Although when he tried to go into his feral frenzy, he collapsed the ground in agony as pain shot through his entire leg and made him cry out. Tears formed in his eyes, invisible to anyone but him.

The Legion forced himself back into a standing position and limped foward. Ever so slow he made his way towards the big building, the residence of this estate. The Kid...Quentin? kneeled infront of a generator, yawning as he connected the wires to power up the engine. The Killer, painfully slow, limped his way towards the survivor.

Of course the other one noticed him wayy to early and way easier than Frank liked, escaped his pocket knife and slipped out of view, effectively getting rid of him. The Killer cursed under his breath. He was already at his limit, his ankle felt like it was going to break under the strain of constantly walking around the uneven ground. 

In the distance, he heard the sound of two engines coming back to life at once. It was only about a minute into the trial, how were these little shits doing this? A soft hand held onto the generator for support. Just a short break was all he needed for sure. He'd kill them even without his frenzy. Frank knew he was only lying to himself though. He always struggled on these hunting grounds, the bamboo was just too tall. It reached over his head and blocked his few into the distance, making it almost impossible to properly see them, while they could hear him approach and run or hide.

The Estate was a gorgeous area, the asian style painted an almost tranquil contrast to the dark and creepy other hunting grounds. Sure, it was still a desolate place where Rin, the poor girl they now knew as the Spirit, had found her gruesome and bloody demise. 

It took the Canadian almost five minutes to even see another person, right as the last generator came back to life. Frank was a bundle of frustration, exhaustion and annoyance at this point. He did no longer care about the trial at this point and just sat on a chest somewhere on the hunting grounds, resting his swollen ankle. It hurt so bad, he was whimpering in pain with a few tears running down his cheeks. He was surely a pathetic sight to see.

** Pov David: **  
With the last engine fully completed in record time and no one to rescue, David felt extremely disappointed by this trial. It had been so boring, no one really knew what was up with the Legion today. Kate and Meg were gossiping about this, laughing at the Killers expense. 

David did not contribute to this nonsense and instead decided to roam the area to maybe find something useful to bring back to the camp. They were pretty low on medical kits.  
The Englishman crept deeper into the hunting grounds while the girls escaped. The grass rustled softly under his feet as he made his way towards a chest. 

Heartbeat rung in his ears as he got close to his destination, indicating the immediate presence of the Legion around him. When David, now a bit more careful, poked his head around the corner the sight made him snort. The skinny kid sat on the chest he'd originally wanted to search, mask and knife discarded to the side and head buried in his hands while he made strange sounds. 

He sounded like he was in pain. David glanced down on the Killers leg and saw the gauze roll tightly wrapped around swollen flesh. Carefully, trying to not make a single sound, he approached the distracted Killer. The Englishman was sure that even if the other saw him, there was no way he'd be able to catch David. 

A tiny twig snapped underneath his feet, enough to alert the Killer of his presence as his head snapped up, startled by the sudden presence of a survivor in front of him. His dark eyes blown wide from shock. 

David was taken aback by the sight of the unmasked guy infront of him. Dark chocolate eyes, wet with tears of pain, pale skin, almost flawless apart from a few tiny scars and short, ebony hair, just long enough for the tips to touch his forehead. It suited him well. His lips were lush, of a gentle rose color. His cheeks were pink, probably from blood pumping through them. The Killer was breathing heavily, the sound almost as loud as Michaels.

That guy was utterly gorgeous, a real shame to hide such features under an ugly mask like that.  
"So, you're the Killer, huh?" David started while coming closer to the pretty boy, his eyes trained on the pocket knife beside the kid. "What's your name? Can you even speak?" 

Unsurprisingly, the slender man could talk indeed as his answer was a simple "Fuck off, will you?" At that, David snorted. "I doubt you can force me to with that busted ankle of yours. But fine, if you don't wanna tell me I'll just call you prettyboy." 

At that, the nameless Killer glared but a soft chuckle betrayed the grim look. "Frank. My name is Frank..." The dark haired teen lowered his gaze, unable to look the Survivor in the eyes. The Englishman came so close, dangerously close, to the man he now knew was named Frank and kneeled down infront of him. "What happened to your ankle? It looks...painful. I didn't know you guys could get injured." There was a good portion of curiosity in his voice. He did not care if he was going to temporarily die for coming so close into a predators personal space. 

This trial had been the most disappointing he'd had in a while. And this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn something new about the Killers, knowledge they might be able to use for their advantage. And Frank did not disappoint when he actually started talking, hesitant and wary at first.

"When...When we're not in trials we can get hurt. By fellow Killers. I played a prank on Evan, the dude with beartraps, and he got angry with me. I ran away from him and hid in Jakes room. You know Jake, right? He was with you guys before?" Frank sounded so incredibly smug about it, it was almost cute. David nodded. "Yeah so I hid there and of course Mr.Asshat finds me, that dude is so fucking good at tracking, it's scary I tell you. I try to get away from the door before he bursts in full force but the door smashes against my foot and busts my ankle. The Entity doesn't approve of us fighting among each other and Evan even tried to kill me and Jake so, she dragged him away. I think she's punishing him harshly. I guess my punishment for messing with his stuff is hunting with a severe disadvantage." 

Frank let out an audible sigh. "So do me a favor and just leave already." His plea was spoken so softly David almost missed it. He was too distracted by Frank's pretty face to truly pay attention. Idly he wondered how those lips would look like wrapped around his cock, or how he'd look like with his expression twisted in pleasure. 

David grew hard. He mentally slapped himself for being such a thirsty bitch but it had been too many nights without a warm body in his arms. There was no privacy around camp so jerking off was no option either. Someone was always in eyesight. And, to be fair, the guy was his type. He did like the slender, more feminine looking guys when it came to choosing a partner for the night.

Unbeknownst to him, Franks eyes gazed over his body and stopped at the rather obvious bulge. The little shit started laughing, cackling like a fucking hyena. The sound echoed through the gardens for a few moments before eventually, the Killer calmed back down and just looked at David with an unreadable expression. 

"You think about fucking me, right?" Frank said in a cocky tone and David found himself nodding. There was the sound of shifting fabric as the Killer gently pushed him back, making David stand back up to his full height. Frank slid down onto his knees and looked up at him through thick, dark lashes. David felt a rush of pleasure jolting through his cock. What a sight the ebony haired one was.

The cool air did not bother him on his naked chest but it felt almost unpleasant on his erection as it was freed from his pants by a soft and gentle hand. A soft hiss escaped him that quickly turned into a moan when he felt warm lips press against his flesh. Those lips were so, so soft. A hand found its way into the ebony mess on Franks head, loosely gripping silky hair. 

Slowly, oh so painfully slow, the Legion let David's cock breach his lips. His mouth was hot and wet, as if made for sucking dick. Frank pushed his head further onto the Englishmans cock, allowing him to feel the heat all around his sensitive flesh. 

David was surprised to see how much the kid could take. He was equipped rather well, many women had struggled to take half of his eight inches into their mouth, yet Frank easily managed at least six before he started choking on him. "Easy there." David whispered, running a hand through the Killers hair. 

With a wet -pop- his cock was pulled free from that divine lips. The Englishman groaned in frustration as he was rather close. It had been months, after all. Maybe even years. Everyone would be out of practise after such a long time. And lack stamina.

His frustration about the suddenly cut off blow job was erased when he saw Frank undressing, discarding his leather jacket and hoodie off to the side where his mask already lay.  
He struggled with the jeans, got a bit frustrated when the belt did not do as he wanted it to. David chuckled and gently took Franks hands to properly help the injured man out of the rest of his clothes until only black briefs remained on his perfect ass. 

"You're gorgeous." He whispered into the shorter man's ear as he firmly squeezed Franks buttocks. It earned him a soft, needy whine. "But we should go somewhere more...comfortable. Don't you agree?" The Englishman kept whispering sweet things into this slender man's ear.  
Frank trembled with lust in his firm grasp and nodded, letting David lift him off the ground like the killer normally would do if this was a normal trial.

He grabbed Franks clothes and made his way into the residence with the Legion safely tucked onto his shoulder. It was a rather short trip, as they already had been rather close. David helped the short Killer to sit down onto a few pillows scattered around the floor before he, ever so softly, pressed a gentle, almost loving kiss to Franks lips. 

** Pov Storyteller: **  
The comforting warmth of the desolate building was a welcoming change to the gentle, but icy breeze outside. At least it felt icy cold against his naked skin, even though Frank, as a canadian, was used to biting cold. 

The pillows were soft against his butt, although they were old and smelled a bit odd. Still, they were way better than the muddy dirt outside, soaked from rain. David kissing him however, took the Killer by surprise and, out of sheer instinct, he bit the others lower lip. This only seemed to encourage David though as he, with a bit more force than before, grabbed the Legion by his wrists and pushed him down to the ground. 

A soft moan escaped his lips when David pressed his leg onto Franks crotch and created friction, oh how it irritated and pleased him at the same time. The older man released his wrists and let hands wander down, exploring the pale flesh underneath them as they created goosebumps whereever they went. Sloppy kisses all over his front did the rest to get him fully erect. 

David stopped at the rim of his briefs, glancing at Frank, a last chance to say 'no', but Frank wouldn't think of it, not in a million years. "Do it." he urged, his back arched to get as close to the top one as possible. 

The air welcomed his naked buttocks, embracing them within itself as the Englishman stripped away the last bits of Franks modesty. Utterly naked, vulnerable he lay underneath the bulky survivor. His legs, now that they were completely free of fabric, fell apart by instinct as David readjusted himself to get a full view of what was presented under him, ripe and ready for the taking.

The Survivor licked his lips, oh what a sight the Killer was. Smooth, fair skin with the occasional freckle, mostly concentrated his shoulders and along his cheekbones. There was little body hair on Frank, the only area where it grew thicker was his groin and even that was tamed well. 

David smirked as he leaned foward again and, only to try and see wether or not he could leave a mark on the predator, started biting and nibbling the others neck. It was pleasant to see slightly reddened skin, those would be bruises tomorrow.

The two of them took it somewhat slow for each of their standards as neither of them trusted the other. Still, they both had been without any sexual intimacy for such a long time, they were both willing to take a risk, although it was quite obvious who was risking more here. 

At least, with the Legions knife forgotten by the chest, that risk was diminished. For now. Things never stayed the same for long in this realm. 

The Englishman pressed three of his fingers against Franks lips and, of course, the Killer obeyed and parted his lips. The fingers invaded silky, wet heat in an attempt to gather enough saliva as a substitute for what they lacked in lube. There was no way he'd force someone to take him without proper widening.

Frank sucked and licked eagerly, desperate to get Davids fingers wet as quickly as he possibly could. Satisfied, the Survivor pulled them back out and left another bruising kiss on the already swollen, pink lips before finally, oh finally, fingers pressed against a tight ring of muscle.

A soft moan escaped the Bottom as two digits at once breached him. It hurt, in a good way. The Killer always had been a bit masochistic when it came to the bedroom, even before the Entity crossed his path. "F-Fuck."

The Survivor smirked, his small partners noises were music to his ears so naturally, he pushed his fingers inside even deeper until they were all the way inside and Frank was a moaning, whining and gorgeous mess underneath David King. 

The Englishman withdrew his fingers and was about to push his cock inside instead when he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. Quentin was watching them from between the cracks in the wall, his face clearly flushed. 

What a little pervert, David thought to himself. Still, he spread Franks legs and pushed them down with his bodyweight as he slowly forced the hot hole under him open. A deep, rumbling moan escaped the Top once he was fully sheathed inside.

It was tight, not virginlike – no Frank was certainly not a virgin – but still, it was as if this tight heat had been made for David's cock. 

The angle felt like heaven to the Legion. His legs bent a bit further and ultimately slipped onto the Englishman's shoulders. It was at this point that Frank realized he was happy about having such a flexible body. Otherwise, this would've been either impossible or really painful.

Under David, his bedmate whined in pleasure as the thick cock pressed against a special spot inside. Frank clenched hard and now it was the top's turn to let out a deep, throaty moan. 

Another glance was shot towards the spot where he'd seen Quentin hide before and with a smirk he realized, the Teen was still there and probably at this point touching himself. At least it looked like it, if the way Quentin's breath came out quick and shallow was any indicator.

Smirking to himself David slammed his hips foward, earning him a piercing shriek from Frank as the smaller man's arms shot up as they clawed onto the Englishman's shoulders and nails scratched over his broad shoulders. 

David's brutal pace left the younger one exhausted, gasping for breath as he clung to the top male. Shuffling feet behind him made the Legion look up. The kid he'd seen in the beginning, the one Freddy talked about so fucking much, stood there awkwardly. His face was flushed and sweaty, his thick cock hung from his dirty pants, hard and leaking. 

Under normal circumstances, Frank would have been mortified to have someone see him in such a lewd position but...it had been too fucking long without some action.

David looked up at Quentin and grinned. "Join us." he mouthed, breathless himself.

Surprisingly, the Dreamwalker did indeed join the two of them after David had readjusted their position and forced Frank on his hand and knees. 

Before the Legion could even attempt to protest Quentin went down to his knees and pressed his erection into the Killer's face. He parted his lips to allow the Teen to penetrate his mouth and – at the same time – David breached his ass again. It made Frank jerk foward, he effectively choked himself on Quentin's dick as he did so.

But at least it made the Dreamwalker cry out,albeit it was nothing more than a choked moan. With each thrust of David his body bounced back and forth, creating a nice, fast and incredibly hard rythm. It did not take long for Quentin to turn into a whimpering, moaning mess as his hands curled into the Legion's hand and he started thrusting as well. 

Hips were held in a bruising grip, from two ends his body was assaulted in the most pleasing of ways as pleasure bubbled up deep in his belly. He could sense just how close the two men fucking into him were. The Killer's cock was weeping, wet precum already formed a little puddle on the ground between his legs. 

The different rythms from David and Quentin were agonizing yet so, so good. This had turned from the worst trial ever into the best in a matter of only a few minutes.

Quentin was the first to come, his hips jerked foward and he held still as Frank was forced to swallow his cum with only so much as a soft gasp for a warning before the salty liquid filled his mouth. 

Eagerly the Legion took what was spilled to him, although a tiny bit of it dribbled down the corner of his mouth, it was just too much. After a few sconds the Dreamwalker pulled out, breathing heavily as he dropped to his butt and just watched the remaining two with great interest as David, as soon as he realized he was the last one remaining inside, started jackhammering the poor Killer.

Frank let out a screech, high pitched and full of pleasure as his prostate was abused by the viscious, thick prick inside of him. He too spilled his seed, all self restraint gone as he just screamed and cried through his orgasm.

David was so close, it was almost agonizing. His thrusts grew sloppy as reached his peak. Before he came, he quickly pulled out and painted Frank's back in sticky white fluid. 

As soon as his hips were released from the bruising grasp the Killer collapsed between the two Survivors. His body ached in all the wrong angles, he was sticky and felt so incredibly dirty. He was a twitching, only half conscious mess on the floor.

David admired their work for a moment before bending over Frank's limp body to leave another bite mark. The other killers in the realm could know what a slut the Legion's leader was for all he cared. 

He gave a last slap to Frank's ass before he got up and tucked himself back into his pants. Quentin, after he'd regained his composure, did the same.  
"Should...we just leave him like this?" the Teen asked awkwardly while gesturing at the mess they had made.

David shrugged and at least dropped Frank's clothes on top of the Killer. He couldn't care less about how Frank would get back to...whereever they went after a trial. 

"Come on, lets get outta here." The Englishman grabbed Quentin by the arm and pulled him along.

Together they left the trial through the exit gates, satisfied and – for now – no longer permanently horny. 

Frank's body was consumed by black fog as soon as the two survivors had left the trial. The Entity claimed him back for herself as she safely brought him back to the Mount Massive Asylum, where they resided for as long as they weren't hunting for her pleasure. 

Even though the Legion had not managed to sacrifice to her today...She was pleased.


End file.
